Pirate's Songbird
by AshleyTrecartin
Summary: AU: The pirate captain see's the songbird in the window and must have her as his own. Request of the winner of my giveaway on tumblr


Pirate's Songbird

He stepped off his ship, the wind blowing salt water in the breeze as he looked around. Per his orders the men had hid the colors long before they had pulled into port. Of course, dressed in leather and carrying not only a cutlass, but a board sword, and a pistol gave away his occupation, but not many ever dare call him on it. He looked around the island, it was the Kingdom of Hershel Greene, and apparently they were very rich. It didn't look like anyone was that bad off considering the economy and prices of taxes lately. He had had raided four ships on the way to this port and hadn't brought in a very big haul. His crew was tired, grumbling about the lack of prosperity they'd had recently.

"Cap'n, what are your orders?"

Daryl looked down at Carl, the boy was young but he was learning fast the ways of a pirate. It amused him that his father was one of the highest functioning dogs of the Royal Navy. He put an arm around his shoulder. "Tell the crew to enjoy themselves. We won't be leaving until morning." Carl nodded and ran off to alert the crew. "Make sure they stock up on provisions," he called after him. While the crew was drinking and fucking their way around the island, he made his way deeper into the landscape. He wanted to scout out the castle in the middle of the forest that covered the island. A kingdom that was this well off had to have some treasures stashed away somewhere.

Careful to avoid any guards to negate the risk of drawing attention to himself he slowly crept around to the back of the castle, where most of the weaknesses usually lay. A window opening startled him and he pushed his back up against the cool stone wall, not wanting to be caught. A soft, melodic voice called out to him, making love to his ears as the sweet notes carried the voice of an angel down to him. Slowly, quietly, he backed away from the wall until he could see her, sitting against the stone ledge, looking out towards the ocean that could carry her away from this place. She had no idea he was there as he stared at her. She had hair the color of pale yellow and those blue diamond eyes held a sadness to them that just accentuated her beauty. He'd found the treasure he was looking for. He just had to think of a way to get into the castle and get back out with her without getting locked up in jail.

He moved back to the wall again and ran his hand over the surface. It was rugged enough he could climb it. Without thinking twice Daryl started to scale the wall towards her window and his treasure. The closer he got the better he could hear her voice and the more he fell in love in with it. He was sweating by the time he was just under the window ledge and she was still there. He smirked, picturing the look on her face when he swung over. With quick movements that had been perfected from spending his life on a ship, he grabbed the ledge and swung over it, throwing himself through her window. She gasped and fell back against the wall, eyes wide, chest heaving in the red silk dress that cascaded down her body. She stared wide-eyed and terrified at him as he slowly rose to his full height and looked down at her with hungry eyes. She was even more gorgeous up close.

"Wh-who are you?" she stammered, looking between him and the door. He smirked, she was thinking about running. Such a naive little princess. He slowly started towards her, his eyes hooded and hungry as he watched her ever much the hunter. "What do you want?" she demanded her voice weak and shaky even though she tried to hold her ground against him.

He smirked and cornered her against the wall, his hands caging her in and smirking down at her. "I want you, princess." His smirk turned dark, evil, as he grabbed her wrists and spun her around, pulling them behind her back. He ripped the silk sash around his waist off and quickly bound her wrists behind her back. She opened her mouth to scream for help but he quickly silenced her, holding his dagger against her throat. "Make a sound and you'll never sing again, princess," he warned her. She swallowed thickly and nodded her head, understanding that he meant every word. He may want this songbird for himself, but he wasn't going to get himself hung over it. His eyes looked around her room for a way to escape. They weren't very high up so when he saw the thick ropes, holding back the curtains of her bed, he ripped them off, quickly tying them together before securing one end to the bed post.

He looked at her and realized he'd made a mistake. He grabbed her wrists, untied them and tied them together again in front of her body. He forced herself to warp her arms around his neck as he pulled her close against him. She gasped and stared at him, a hot blush coloring her painted cheeks as he stepped onto the window ledge, forcing her to follow him. "You can't be serious," she whispered looking at him in horror.

"I'm a pirate love," he sneered. "I'm very serious." He held her tighter and walked right of the ledge, holding tightly to the rope. He was impressed that she didn't scream as they descended to the ground, landing firmly on his feet. She stumbled a bit, but he held her until she found her bearings. Tears were falling from her gorgeous eyes as he dragged her through the woods, tearing her dress on branches, but she never said a word, never called for help. When he reached the dock, he pressed her up against a tree and pinned her with a darkly dangerous look. "If you draw any attention to us, I swear, I will kill you," he warned. She nodded her head and wiped her hands over her face, trying to regain some control over herself. He smirked, not only was she pretty, but she was smart too. He untied her wrists and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her against him. Hiding the hilt of his dagger under his coat sleeve, he pressed the sharp point of the metal into her hip, a warning as they casually made their way back to his ship.

Carl met them halfway to the ship, looking between Daryl and the princess. "Cap'n?"

Daryl smirked. "Have the crew gathered supplies?" he asked. Carl nodded his head. "Good, tell them we're leaving." He didn't answer any more questions as they walked onto the ship. He pushed the princess against the mast as he looked around. His crew was eyeing her but they knew better than to touch without permission. He watched as Carl gave the order to leave before he dragged her to his quarters, shutting the door behind them. He threw her over to the bed and smirked, watching her as she looked around. "Welcome to the Jolly Roger."

She looked up at him, fresh tears falling from her eyes. "Why?" she asked.

He smirked, walking over to her, towering over her. "I'm a pirate, I steal treasure, and you, love, are a treasure." He walked out, slamming the door and locking it behind him. He watched as his crew took his ship out to open sea. He gave the order to take them far, far away from the island as quickly as they could and to raise the colors. It was time to get back to work. They may have food and water, but his crew would not be happy if they didn't find some money soon.

…

She stared around the confines of the room she was now locked in, shaking and crying. He'd taken her away from everything she knew, her family, her home. She had always heard stories of the pirates that plundered the seas, but she had never feared them, thinking that nothing could happen to a princess. How wrong she was. She had no idea what he was going to do to her, but from the looks his crew had given her when he first brought her onto his ship she could get an idea and that terrified her more than anything. She stood slowly and walked over to the mirror and took in her appearance. She looked horrible. Tear trails had cut a path through the makeup she'd had on and her hair was tangled and frizzy, her dress ripped and tattered. She sighed and ripped a loose piece off and wiped her face, ridding herself of the rest of the makeup that had been on her face and attempted to do something with her hair.

Ever since he'd jumped through her window she'd had this weird feeling deep in her belly. She didn't know what it was, or why she was feeling it. It scared her. She jumped when the door opened. The boy that had met them on the dock walked in. "M'lady," he greeted. "The cap'n requests that you change into this. He'll be back for supper soon." He held out a dress for her to see.

She licked her lips, slowly walking over and taking it from him. "What is his name?" she asked, running the Persian silk through her fingers. It was a finer dress than she'd ever worn in her life, slinky, body fitting. She blushed as she realized her corset would not fit underneath and the silk would hug her curves. Such dresses were not meant for a lady.

"Daryl, ma'am," he answered. She nodded her head and turned around, laying the dress out on the table.

She heard the boy leave as she stared at the dress. She realized what that feeling in her belly had been. Excitement. That not only scared her, but concerned her. Why on earth she would be excited about being kidnapped by a pirate she had no idea. With a sigh she reached around and attempted to unlace the dress she was already wearing. She frowned when the strings tangled and she couldn't pull them free. She twisted and turned, contorting her body in front of the mirror, straddling to get it off. The door opened again, Daryl walked in, glaring at her when he realized she wasn't changed yet. "What the bloody hell is taking so long?" he demanded.

She bit her lip, letting her tired arms fall to her sides. "I can't…the corset," she tried to explain.

His expression softened as he walked over to her. Gently he ran his hands down her arms. "Turn around love," he whispered. Slowly Beth did as he commanded, presenting him with her back. She heard the steel against leather as he removed his dagger and cut the lace free. The red dress fell from her shoulders and pooled around her feet on the floor, leaving her in her corset and underskirts. She felt him cut the corset off her body as a hot blush covered her face again. Air rushed to her lungs, oxygen being forced to her head as the corset loosened and fell, leaving her bare from the waist up. She almost fell over, dizzy and light headed. Daryl wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her back against him, holding her up. "I always hated corsets," he murmured, his fingers teasing with the waistband of her underskirts.

She looked over her shoulder at him as he pushed them down, completely leaving her bare before his eyes. He stared down at her and that excitement inside of her turned dark and needy as she stared into his eyes. Need over took her as she licked her lips slowly, imagining what he would taste like if she kissed him. All of those years of being protected and coddled and chaperoned came barreling down on her, releasing a rebellion he could satisfy. He smirked as he looked down at her, gently turning her around in his arms. Her bare skin pressed against all of the leather and metal buckles on his bod and the need inside of her boiled to a fire.

"Not very lady like," he whispered, dipping his head. His nose brushed over the skin of her neck. "You're getting hot for a pirate," he accused and she didn't argue. He was right. Timidly she ran her hands up his chest and pushed his coat from his shoulders, letting it fall to the ground. He pulled back, looking down at her with dark eyes. "Tell me what you want, love," he whispered.

She licked her lips, her mouth dry as she stared into his eyes as dark as the ocean after a storm. "Plunder me," she whispered.

The arm around her waist fell to her ass as he lifted her against his body. She wrapped her arms around him, letting him carry her to the bed. He threw the silk dress to the floor as he stretched her out before him on the goose feather blankets. She watched him as he started to remove the layers of clothes covering his body. The blush on her face deepened as his skin was revealed to her eyes. "Have you ever seen a naked man before, love?" he asked, his hands dropping to his pants. Beth shook her head, anticipation and nerves coursing through her. He smirked as he removed the last of his clothing. She blushed, her eyes trailing over his skin, taking in everything.

Slowly he covered her body with his and stared down at her. The nervousness in her belly started to take over the excitement and the need she'd felt earlier. She closed her eyes reveling in the feel of his hand, sliding over her collar bone, his long fingers wrapping around her neck before winding in her hair and jerking her head back. She gasped, her body arching under his and her eyes flying open to stare up at him. He smirked as he dipped his head and kissed her, plundering her mouth with his tongue. She moaned as his taste exploded on her tongue. Salt from the sea and rum, that's what he tasted like and it was the best thing she'd ever tasted in the world. She moaned, her body arching under his as he replaced the anxiety with hot need, raw want.

He took his time with her, stroking a fire deep inside of her belly as his tongue wrapped around hers, his lips dancing with hers, his hand in her hair, the other holding her hip, gently guiding her, teaching her through touch alone how to rock, how to roll her hips against his. She could feel him, hard and hot, pressing against her thigh as he kissed her, drawing the breath from her lungs and her body ached for him. Her hands tangled in his hair as he finally released her lips, kissing a trail across her jaw and down her neck, nipping and biting. Stars were dancing in front of her eyes as her body was on fire, already covered in sweat.

He nuzzled the valley between her breasts before kissing over the slope of one and down to her nipple, hard and pouty for him as her chest heaved. He smirked against her skin as he drew it into his mouth and sucked on it. She gasped, pleasure shocking her body like lightning as her back arched under him, her eyes flying open and her head falling back against the silk pillows. His tongue wrapped around her nipple, flicking over it, tightening the skin and making her light headed.

Daryl looked up at her through hooded eyes. "Are you wet for me, love?" he asked. Beth didn't know what he was talking about. She shook her head, stammering as she tried to answer him. He chuckled against her skin the hand on her hip moving towards the apex of her thighs. White hot pleasure exploded inside of her as she felt his fingers brush against her cunt, her back bowing deliciously off the bed. He smirked, looking up at her as he found the ball of pleasure and rubbed it in tight circles. "You're drenched like a proper whore," he murmured against her belly.

Beth clawed at the sheets as he kissed back up her body, burying his head in her neck. "Are you ready for me, sweetheart?" he asked, rolling his hips against hers. She couldn't talk, couldn't breathe. She dug her nails into his shoulders, nodding her head, pleading him with needy whimpers, rocking her hips with his. She felt his cock against her, pushing, the thick head slipping into her tight channel as he stretched and opened her for him.

Pain laced the pleasure with sharp contrast and hard edges as he drove his hips against hers, taking away that one thing the people of her class prized above everything else. Tears fell from her eyes as the pain started to outweigh the pleasure. Fully seated inside of her he stilled, kissing and nipping at her neck, her jaw, his hands fisted tightly around her small hips. They were panting, sweat clinging to their bodies, soaking their hair and the sheets. "So tight," he murmured against her skin. "So tight and hot, and wet, fucking perfect."

Beth whined as he started to rock against her, drawing his hips back slowly before easing into her. She hadn't expected a pirate captain to be sweet and loving and gentle. She had expected a hard, rough, pain filled experience but that wasn't what she got. He teased her body, eased her back into the pleasure, chasing away the pain he'd caused. He cared about how she was feeling; he wanted her to enjoy this as much as he did.

It didn't take long before she was crying out with pleasure, clawing at his back, her hips moving with his as he crashed and slammed against her. She'd never felt anything like it before and it was consuming her. His cock was so deep inside of her, stretching her in the most delicious way as he fucked her. Her legs wrapped around his hips, her body clung to his as he drove them closer and closer to the brink. She was certain he was trying to kill her. She didn't think her body could handle much more. She couldn't breathe; her mind was void of everything except the hot, tight knot in her lower belly that threatened to fray at any moment. Her thighs were shaking, her nails drawing blood from his back. He swore as she came around him, her pussy clenching and contracting in the most delicious way, gripping his cock almost painfully. He came inside of her with a grunt, his fingers leaving bruises on her hips before he fell to the sheets beside her.

They were gasping for air, riding out the aftershocks of their orgasms as the sweat dried on their skin. She was shaking as he looked over at her. He smirked as she rolled her body against his. He allowed her to use an arm for a pillow as her body came down from the euphoria. She looked up at him, a small smirk on her lips. "A pirate's life for me," she whispered. He laughed, tilting her chin up so he could kiss her.

_Five years later…_

He walked out of their room and found her leaning over the railing on the upper deck, staring out at the horizon and the island they were approaching. He wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head on her chin. "Do you regret it?" he whispered into her ear.

"Regret becoming a pirate?" she asked. She covered his hands with hers, the jewels from their latest plunder sparkling in the sun on her fingers. "No, I don't, I never have." She turned her head and kissed him. "I love you."

He hummed, nuzzling her neck and kissing her salt kissed skin. "I love you too, my pirate queen."


End file.
